


Time Flys

by MagicalGirlViolet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlViolet/pseuds/MagicalGirlViolet
Summary: A little story i came up with for Dr. Oobleck, one of the hottest and my favorite teacher in RWBY. The story is about him and a childhood friend (OC) that were separated when they were kids, meeting again at Beacon as students and than in the events at the end of Volume 3 and during Volume 4. I just wish he had more screen time.





	1. Childhood Friend

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum

Childhood Friend

 

A child’s laughter was spreading through the woods of Vale. Running pass the trees were two children, a boy and a girl. The girl was running after the young boy as she screamed out, “ Barty wait, you’re going too fast.” She was running half his speed. He stopped for her to catch up and she slowed down out of breath. “ If you drink as much coffee as I do Xandre, you’ll be just as fast.” The boy named Barty said.  
She took deep breaths and finally stood up straight and looked at him with a scowl. “ Why do your parents even give you coffee Barty? It can’t be safe for a child to consume that much.” She commented.   
He chuckled a bit before speaking again,” They never give it to me. I sneak it whenever they’re not looking. By the way back at the picnic site I have some in a thermos. Like a sip?” He walked back the way they ran from with his friend Xandre behind him. They argued their opinions on coffee consumption for a child, with not getting anywhere with him.   
At the picnic site they sat and ate their lunch and relaxed to the birds chirping. “ It was a nice day today,” said Xandre. “ Really relaxing, before I ran out of coffee.” Barty said as he stretched and yawned. They both walked to their small village and were beginning to part ways. “ Xandre, we should do that again more often, I don’t usually have friends to play with or handle me as well as you do.” Complimented Barty.  
“ Barty we’ve been friends for a long time, I will never abandon you for anything. Because i….” She paused to think if she should say it. “ Because you what?”   
“ Nothing, but, I would love to do it again forever. Bartholomew.” She gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek before going back to her home.   
He stood there rubbing at his cheek she kissed and walked to his house.

 

A little after midnight, Barty awoke to people screaming. He got out his bed to look out his window and what he saw, was his village being burned down and the people running in whatever direction they thought was safe.   
His mother burst opened his door, still wearing her sleep ware. “ You’re okay sweety. We must hurry put on your shoes. We have to get out of here.” She calmly ordered him so he wouldn’t panic. Barty put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket as he ran out the house with his mother.   
There were bodies everywhere of people he knew and others being attacked by grimm. His mother grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the woods further from the village, there many other children were hiding from the onslaught of their home.   
He looked around to find his friend Xandre further back from the other children. She was staring blankly at the fire and monsters tearing away everything they knew. “ Xandre, are you okay?” Asked Barty.  
With a frightened expression and tears streaming from her eyes, she spoke with choked sobs, “ B…. Barty. Everything’s burning and my parents…. They went back in. are they going to come back for us? I want them to.”   
He pulled her into a hug, at a lost for words. They watched as the grimm left the village and the fire died, before inspecting the damage.   
Many of the adults lay dead on the ground some of the children recognizing their families cried to the ground. Many of them fairly young, now having to grow up parentless. Xandre ran off to find her father and mother, while Barty searched for his. One house barely touched by the flames made a noise like something was inside.   
To his relief it was a few more of the grownups who were able to hide with some other children. Among them were his mother, but no sign of Xandre’s parents.   
“ Oh Barty, you’re okay. Where are the other children?” His mother asked and he pointed to the scattered youth either sitting next to loved ones or still looking for theirs.   
The surviving parents went to their children, while Barty and his mother went looking for Xandre. Who more than likely is now parentless.   
“ Xandre!” Barty called out for his friend. “ Xandre!”   
He ran pass and looked through the many houses still standing, until he found Xandre. She was standing in front of burnt tree, not moving to the sound of his footsteps.   
“ Xandre, are you alright?” He asked her and in a cold tone, she responded. “ Does it look like I’m alright?”   
He looked past her shoulder and there, against the tree were her mother and father. Lifeless. He tried to give her a hand of comfort, but she shrugged him away. His mother found him, but stayed quiet.   
The next day the remaining villagers held a funeral for the lives that were lost, before moving on to find a new settlement. When packing whatever he was able to, he looked around to find Xandre was nowhere to be found. He got up and ran around the village and the woods they played in the day before and nothing. “ Xandre where did you go?” He asked himself.  
His mother calle out to him and he walked back, joining everyone else leaving the village. He looked back, remembering the days he will not get back and the loss of a friend he wasn’t sure disappeared to.


	2. Team Work Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to meet two other characters known in the RWBY series. And also there is more description of Oobleck's childhood friend Xandre, if you haven't known her name is a shortening of Alexandrite, a stone that is able to change color depending on the light. Instead of the i in the name i added an e for the sole purpose of the names of her teammates.

Chapter 2

 

Oobleck’s POV

It’s been a few years since my village was attacked and I lost my friend. Every night I prayed that she would be okay somewhere and someone was able to take care of her.   
Since that day, I chosen what I wanted to do with my future. The start of my future begins at Beacon Academy, a school that trains youth like me to be huntsmen and huntresses. “ There’s a lot of students here,” I said to myself.   
I walked to building in front of me, taking in the scenery. The school was deathly beautiful, compared to the places i’ve seen this was beyond it’s time. The inside was even bigger, the headmaster gave a small speech about the school and informed about tomorrow’s activities. Apparently, we’ll be forming teams right away.   
Once he was finished we all filed into the cafeteria for lunch, after getting my food and looking around for a seat, I spotted something familiar. In the far back there was a girl with topaz colored hair with a emerald streak on the left side.   
To make sure my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me, I walked closer to the girl. I wasn’t hallucinating, there she was, Xandre. After all these years I thought to never see her again, I walked closer hoping she remembered me.   
“ Xandre?” I asked to get her attention. She looked up to me with a confused look. She didn’t answer so I asked again, “ Xandre?” She put her spoon down and replied, “ Yes, that is me and who might you be?”   
Everything was the same about her, that dark skin, those eyes that you weren’t sure about the color because they changed in different types of light, those cute fluffy bunny ears and that wonderful curly hair she had. The only difference was that she grew to be such a beautiful young woman. “ Are you gonna speak or just stand there and stare. Because is so, it’s creepy and I will gladly leave,” She began standing, so I hurried with my words. “ Xandre, it’s been a long time. I don’t know why you left and wished you would have told me. But seeing you alive and well, I would like for us to catch up.”   
She smirked and I thought it was a way of saying okay her usual way. But I was wrong, “ Sorry, but don’t know you, you must have me confused for someone else. My name may be the same as your friend. I have to go. Do you mind?” I stepped out of the way and allowed her to proceed out the door. I threw away my food, losing my appetite and walked out the cafeteria as well.   
That night, all of us were situated in a big room to sleep in, we won’t be getting our dorm room until we form teams tomorrow. I was in a corner reading a book on faunas, the race has always interested me and knowing the fact that they were discriminated against because of a small group of individuals disgusted me. There was a commotion across the room, so I looked up. There some girls and boys were bullying and trying to pull at Xandre’s ears, she stood up to one boy and socked him in the face. The group said some racists terms to her before they walked away and she sat back down.   
Some of the students were whispering to one another about her, a lot of them agreeing with the group and a few who sided with her.   
I looked back to Xandre and she happened to look my way. I waved and motioned her to come over to me so she wouldn’t be alone, but she scooted her body closer to the wall and looked around with a nervous expression.   
Being a faunas was hard in this world. And I really felt bad for her, where we were from many faunas were accepted. To us anyone can be bad or good.   
“ Hey.” She startled when I appeared in front of her out of nowhere. The others looked at me weird too, they seemed to have been amazed by how fast I had moved from one side of the room to the other. She looked at me with what looked like a confused expression or something of no interest expression. She finally speaks up, “ Can I help you….” “ Bartholomew Oobleck, but you used to call me Barty.” I told her with a smile.   
Nothing, she just stared at me and the only thing she said after that was, “ I guess, but it seems to be that time. So I would like to go to bed, Oobleck.” She laid out her sleeping bag and slid in. She faced the wall, avoiding facing my way. I just walked back to my bag and slid in myself, ‘ This is going to be a rough four years.’ I thought to myself.  
I closed my eyes when I knew that the lights were out and everyone was all in their sleeping bags. 

 

Next Day

I sat in the locker room where we store our weapons reading my book. I had my thermos laying on the bench beside me. “ Will you please excuse me, I want to get my weapon,” I turned the direction of the voice and saw those same kids from last night standing in front her locker, Xandre looking up at them. They just laughed at her and stayed where they were. “ I’m asking nicely.” She said.   
“ After what you did last night, you deserve some type of punishment.” Said one of the boys as he raised his bandaged hand.  
“ Well you shouldn’t have pulled on my ears. That doesn’t feel good.”   
She tried to push them out the way, but they outnumbered her and retaliated. I was beginning to walk over there, when two other people got there before me. One was a girl with blonde hair, glasses, a white mid-thrift long sleeve top, purple cape, black shorts, black and purple knee high socks and black heeled boots. The boy had silver hair, glasses, an all green outfit and black shoes.   
The girl used what looked like a riding crop to move the locker from behind them and replace it right in front of Xandre.  
“ Please act like you have some respect and leave this lady alone. Are you alright miss?” Asked the boy. Xandre retrieved her weapon which was a sledgehammer like weapon a bit taller than her, a trigger on the side and slot for what can be used to put ammo. She looked back at them after she closed the locker and the girl put it back into its place, “ I’m fine. You didn’t have to do that though.” The girl placed a hand on her shoulder, “ Don’t worry, it’s disgusting if people stood by and idly watched this disgrace. Now will you people just leave?”   
She stared at the four others, they scoffed and moved on to wherever. “ Seriously, you didn’t have to do that, I don’t want you to be bullied because of me,” the girl and boy smiled at her and the boy spoke up, “ Don’t worry, about it. If you need anything, just find us or contact us on your scroll. My name’s Ozpin and this is my friend Glynda.”   
She bowed and left them where they stood. I got up and zoomed to them after she left, “ Good morning, thank you for what you did just now.” I told them, they looked to me confused and I explained, “ She’s an old childhood friend, but it seems she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”   
Ozpin smiled to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, “ Like we told her, don’t worry about it. My name is Ozpin by the way, it’s nice to meet you.” I shook his hand and then shook the girl named Glynda’s, “ Nice to meet you both. What do you think the test is to determine our teams?” I asked them as we walked outside. “ Not really, but I can’t wait to start.” Said Glynda, “ By the way what is your name?” “ Oh it’s Bartholomew, if it’s too much of a mouthful you can shorten it to anything you like.”   
We talked until we got to cliff looking out to the emerald forest. The headmaster spoke about what we were supposed to and explained the challenge determines who will be on our team.   
“ You will be launched into the forest, after landing using your own strategy and there you will find some chess pieces. After landing the first person you come across will be one of the people on your team for the rest of your time here. Out there you will be on your own and have to fight against the creatures of grimm.” It felt like a long explanation, but I was ready.   
It went down the line of people being launched and it was my turn. We all shot through the air and full speed and it was fun. I drunk some coffee from my thermos to speed through the trees and eventually touching the ground.


	3. Teams

Chapter 3

 

When Oobleck landed in the forest, the first person he came across was a short stocky teen. The guy fell on his butt as he was startled by the sudden noise.   
“ Sorry about that,” Oobleck reached a hand out for the guy to get up. He dusted some dirt off his pants, Oobleck took in his attire. A red general like coat, red trousers and calve high boots. His clothes seem to be simple and meant for battle, “ Are you alright?” Oobleck finally asked. The guy gave him a big smile and dumbs up.   
“ My name is Peter Port by the way, but you can go by either name.” Peter put his hand out for a shake. Oobleck took it and introduced himself, “ Mine’s Bartholomew Oobleck, it’s nice to meet you.”   
“ It seems we’re partners for this little mission.” Said Port. “ Right you are my friend, should we be going. Can’t idle here too long.”   
They both walked through the forest looking for the runes they must acquire.

About a half a mile from where Oobleck and Peter met, Xandre was walking through some thick bushes. She heard a snarl come from a grim behind her. She slammed her hammer on it’s head before it could lay a claw on her. She placed it back on her back and continued to walk.   
Behind some trees she saw a small figure moving about an open field followed by a black and white creature. She knew it was grim and hoped the person fighting was one of the two people who helped her. But alas her hopes were crushed, it was one of the girls from before. She wore a white short dress with pink flowers printed on it, white thigh high socks and vibrant pink boots, her hair was a pink salmon color.   
She was struggling with this grim, that Xandre identified as an Ursa. “ I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She said under her breath as she ran towards the girl. They defeated the Ursa, the girl watched it disappear in ashes while Xandre begins to walk in the direction she intended. “ Hey you’re the weirdo faunus.” The girl yelled behind her. Xandre stopped in her tracks and slightly turned her head in the girl’s direction without saying a word.   
“ Just because you helped me doesn’t meant, we’re going to be on good terms.”   
“ I don’t intend for that anyway. I’ll be looking for another partner if you don’t mind.” Xandre starts walking again and the girl grabbed her. “ Not so fast. You’re the first person I came across today, we have no choice but to stick together. After all this is done I can see about us being on different teams.” They both glared at each other, this was the last person Xandre wanted to see for this test, but the girl was right. They had to stick together. Xandre scoffs at her and proceeds to walk again with the girl following her.

 

A few feet away Glynda and Ozpin managed to land in the same spot. They walked through the forest without any problems. They landed close to the ruins and ended up reaching it first. There were two other students who arrived right after them. A boy dressed in blue and yellow with black hair and a girl wearing a reddish brown skin tight jumper suit with a zipper on the front and brown hair.   
Glynda and Ozpin recognized them as one of the two students that torment Xandre. “ You think Neil is fine?” Asked the girl. “ I hope, better yet hope she didn’t get paired with that faunus loser,” responded the boy.   
From the bushes emerged Peter and Oobleck chatting and laughing away about something. They greet the others there, being ignored by the other two students who are friends with Neil.   
“ Well this is breathtaking, there has to be some great history behind these ruins. There’s a great deal of aging on these walls.” Said Oobleck.   
“ Maybe back at the school, we can ask about it,” replied Peter. Oobleck nodded at his new friend’s suggestion. Everyone waited at the ruins for the next pair to come, Xandre finally appeared from the bushes with her head slightly down and the pink haired girl followed behind her.   
The two other students ran towards their friend, giving her hugs, “ You’re safe Neil and seems you ran into some bad luck on the way.” The red haired girl looked in Xandre’s direction. 

“ You would not believe it Rose, that girl is seriously creepy. I’m going to see about getting a team change so I wouldn’t have to be with her.” 

 

Time Skip

 

The teams were back at the school waiting to be set in their teams based on the exercise. The headmaster called up Oobleck, Peter, Ozpin and Glynda.  
“ You four show great promise as huntsmen and huntresses, you will be known as team GOOP and your leader Glynda Goodwitch. Good luck in your time here at beacon.” Team GOOP walked off the stage back to their peers, he then called the next team. “ Xandre Tigre, Neil Nigella, Deni Elect and Rose Woodson please come up.” The four students walked up to the stage and faced their headmaster. “ I sense un-comfortability from you four.” He looked from Xandre to Deni and back. Neil stepped up a bit to speak, “ With all due respect sir, I wanted to see about having one of us go to another team.” The headmaster raised his hand, “ I’m sorry you feel that way, but the teams are final and cannot be changed.” He turned to the audience while somewhat facing the four students, “ I would like to announce the final team, these four will be called team XNDR, led by none other than Miss Xandre Tigre.” Xandre gave an unsettling look to both the headmaster and her new team she was set to lead. The headmaster walked towards her and whispered in her ear, “ I see great potential in you along with a lot of hurt. This team is what you need and I know you will lead them to victory.”   
He walked back to the pedestal and team XNDR walked off the stage, Oobleck turned to look at his old friend. After the headmaster closed the ceremony, all the students filed out of the main hall. Xandre was beginning to leave out the hall when Oobleck ran up to her, “ Hey Xandre, you think we can talk for a bit?” He asked her. “ There’s nothing for us to talk about,” She proceeded to walk, but he grabbed her arm, “ I’m sorry, you have to be paired up with those bullies. If they ever give you trouble let me know.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a bit, Xandre broke the contact and walked off, leaving Oobleck to stare.


End file.
